


To Boldly Purrrt

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Animals, Cats, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, I'm Sorry, Star Trek - Freeform, Stuffed Toys, What Was I Thinking?, but they're cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It's Star Trek, but they're cats. A simple summary, but it works.
Series: Crocheted Creations [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	To Boldly Purrrt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
